Ojamajo Symphonys: Magic of the Guardian
by Madey-Chan
Summary: Miki suddenly finds out that she's not only a witch, but she's the guardian of a world filled with magical animals. But someone wants to steal and use that magic for an unknown purpose. Now it's up to Miki and the Symphonys to find and unleash the hidden powers before it's too late. (Based on the fanfic 'Ojamajo Symphonys',by XDSymphony)


_Hello, It's me, Madeychan and this is my first fanfic. _

_I would like honest reviews and any comments or ideas you can through at Madeychan., but please...go easy on me. _

_Also, I do not OJAMAJO DOREMI... OR OJAMAJO SYMPHONYS. (I'm not that cool) So without further ado, let's begin the story!_

* * *

"_Miki, you must find the eight chosen ones_."

"_Who are they? How do I find them? And why me?"_

_"You are the only one that can tell them and help them unleash their full power. When the time comes, you will know what to do."_

_"At least tell me who you are," Miki said. "And tell them what?"_

_"I can't give you that information now. We will meet soon, "the voice answered._

_"What's that sound," Miki heard and felt rumbling and was suddenly lifted into the air and trembled as she looked around. She saw a world that was nearly destroyed. Trees were burned and screams could be heard as different animals were running for cover. There was a light blue rabbit running away but was hit by a beam of light, forming a bubble round it and lifting the rabbit into the air. When the bubble disappeared, the rabbit fell to the ground, too weak to move._

_What happened to that rabbit, Miki asked worriedly._

_She tried to get down to help the rabbit, but couldn't. "Why can't I get down?" She felt herself being held by her arms._

_"Let me go."_

_"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that", a silhouette of a person appeared in front of Miki._

_"Who are you", Miki grunted, trying to break free._

_"Oh, you'll know soon enough", the voice answered. "Now hold still"._

_A beam of light was shot towards Miki. Her eyes widened in fear, too scared to move…_

"AHHHHHHHHH", the girl shot her golden yellow-orange eyes open and sat up in her bed. She looked around her room and ran a hand through her medium length dark brown hair, her face dripping with sweat. She then reached for her stuffed toy tiger.

"That was a weird dream, Kimi. This is the third time I've had a dream like that this week...but this one was different. The 'ending' was worse..._much_ worse. Her tiger simply smiled at her.

"I think this is important", Miki mumbled. She looked at her clock. "Wow, it's 6:45? I should get ready for school now."

And with that, she got out of bed and got ready for school, but as she was getting ready, she reached one conclusion:

_"I don't think this will be a normal day."_

MEANWHILE

(After School)

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late", Pop called as she entered the café.

"Hi, Pop-chi", Natasha called out. She was in the kitchen. "Don't worry, Sara-chi and Olivia-chi aren't here yet".

"Hello, Pop-chi", Yuki and Yuka ran up to her. "Look at the cookies we made".

"With_ my_ help",Sika added. She brought in a plate of sugar cookies.

"Yeah, but _we_ pretty much did everything", Yuka pouted.

"You just put them in the oven,", Yuka added.

"Well, they all look amazing," Pop said.

"Thanks," the twins smiled. Pop put on her uniform and went into the kitchen.

"Hello Kaku-chan."

"Hello," Mika said politely. She was washing dishes. Pop went over to help her by putting the dishes away.

"It's interesting how normal it's been recently,' Pop remarked.

"What do you mean," Mika asked Pop. "Not too long ago, the eight of us saved the world. It's not really _that_ surprising."

"I guess you're right," Pop agreed. Natasha walked into the kitchen.

"When will onee-chi be here, "she asked.

"She's…not your sister," Mika mumbled.

"_Yet_," Natasha corrected her.

"Don't force it Natty-chan," Sika and the twins entered the kitchen and started cleaning their mess.

"Aw. You're no fun," Natasha smiled. "But that's not gonna stop me."

"Don't worry Natasha-chan," Pop said."Remember school just let out. I'm sure she's on her way."

"Don't forget Olivia-chan," Yuki added.

"Yes, Olivia-chan too," Pop agreed.

While the others continued talking, Mika continued washing dishes. She was fine until…

"Something doesn't feel right," she mumbled to herself.

"Is something wrong, Kaku-chan," Sika asked.

"No…I'm fine…I was just…thinking," Mika answered.

Mika didn't know what this feeing was or why it came to her. If anything, she knew one thing:

'_This will not be a normal day_.'

* * *

_That was the end of Chapter 1: Not a Normal Day. As I said before, please review. _

_I think it would be soooo AEWSOME if you all do! _

_HEADS UP, I kinda, sorta, might not be able to keep this as updated as you aewsome people, but i'll do my best. ARIGATO!_


End file.
